


Where The World Begins

by rxnanj



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxnanj/pseuds/rxnanj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your favorite gay revolutionary men are now being used as characters in this 1980"s road trip adventure.<br/>The boys have just graduated high school, and decide that its about damn time they escape the small town in which they grew up. They make a cross-country trip from New York to California and meet many new people along the way. They also meet many people who get IN the way. But in a world as cruel as this, that's the least of their worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say that I don't own anything. And I'd like to simultaneously apologize and thank Lin-Manuel Miranda. You have inspired me to write this so thanks, so much. But I'm also sorry for using your characters as puppets in my little world I've created here.  
> Second of all, I want EVERYONE reading this to know that I'm just a teenager (a human teenager, at that,and I WILL make mistakes) so I'm no expert in writing. I also didn't grow up in the 1980's so any huge discrepancies I am apologizing for in advance.  
> And finally, I'd like to thank my pals lily, lejla, sav, and bri for beta-reading this for me and helping me with the porn that is in this first chapter.

Alex!” There was three faint taps on his window and immediately, he knew what it was.   
“Fuck you Jack,” he thought. Why couldn’t he have been gifted with a normal, wake-up-when-the-sun-does boyfriend.  
Alexander Hamilton promised he’d kill John Laurens if it was the last thing he ever did.  
He stood up (rolled over and forced himself onto his feet) and looked at the clock on his nightstand. He groaned and made his way to the window on the other side of his room. It creaked as he lifted it open.  
“What the hell, Jack? I thought you said we were leaving in the morning? The sun isn’t even up yet.” Luckily Alex had an apartment on the first floor and getting Jack through the window wasn’t too difficult. “Also, you little shit, what did I tell you about coming in through the window? I have a perfectly good door. With hinges and everything.”  
Jack laughed in what could only be described as childish glee and shook his head. Alex almost stopped breathing because of how beautiful Jack was. He often found himself distracted by his beauty.  
“Doors aren’t any fun, Alex. And what the hell yourself. It is morning and we’ve still got four more stops to make before we start this mission.”  
“Jack, its three o’clock.”  
“In the morning.”  
Alex tried not to laugh, but the other boy had a point. Maybe that’s what he loved about him. John Laurens had one twisted sense of humor. Not only that, but it was damn near impossible to stay mad at him for anything more than 5 seconds.  
Jack sat down on the bed, looking around at the bare room. They were leaving-for good- so it made sense that Alex had cleaned everything out. It almost hurt jack to see this room empty though. He and Alex as well as all of the other guys had shared so many memories in this room. Well, in the entire apartment actually. But this is where their story begins, where life begins, and they’re starting out fresh.  
Alex grabbed the bags that were on the floor by the door to his closet and made his way back to the bed, sitting next to Jack.  
“You sure about this, Jack?”  
Jack sighed. “Yeah I’m sure. I haven’t wanted anything more than leave this place ever since I got here. It’s just hard, y’know? We have so much history here and too many memories.”  
“Yeah well, that’s what I love about memories. You can take them with you wherever you go. Make new ones along the way. You never have to leave memories behind.”  
“Well, don’t get all sappy on me, man. I don’t need to cry right now.”  
Alex laughed and stood up, reaching for John’s hand.  
“You ready? We have a life to start.”  
The two boys left the apartment (through the door, like civil beings, much to Jack"s dismay) and got into Alex’s car. It was a six-seater Volkswagen with plenty of room in the back for their bags and other miscellaneous belongings.  
“So, what’s the plan now that we have three hours to kill?”  
“Three hours? What the fuck? We are picking James and Tom.”  
Alex rolled his eyes from the passenger seat (Jack always drove when the two were together) and put his hand on the other boys arm.  
“I was thinking we could do something else in the meantime. Y’know, let the others sleep a little while longer.”  
“What do you mean something else? In case you didn’t know, there isn’t really much to do at three o’clock in the morning.”  
Alex scooted over to the seat in the middle, and with a smirk, leaned his head against Johns shoulder. Alex inhaled the scent of his jacket, a smell he had nearly memorized. Slowly, he ran his right hand up John’s thigh, feeling him tense beneath his touch.  
“No, no, no. Alex, come on…” Jack warned, and Alex could hear the shaky breath he took in. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek and feeling his boyfriend shudder. “I’m driving…”  
“I know, I’m not asking you to do anything.” Alex replied, trailing his hand higher up his boyfriend’s thigh. He felt Jack shift his hips beside him, and even though his face showed annoyance, Alex knew the rest of his body felt very differently. “I want to, Jack. I want you.”  
Alex watched Jack’s face carefully as his hand trailed over the front of his jean’s, fingers pressing in against the zipper and feeling the increasing pressure beneath the denim as Jack’s body responded and hardened at his touch. He dragged his fingernails across the material, sending small vibrations through the denim fabric before he took the button between his thumb and forefinger and twisted it free.  
“Alex… what are you doing?” Jack whispered, swallowing hard, his eyes wild as they glanced to his shoulder to meet Alexander’s.  
“Showing you that there is in fact a lot you can do at three o’clock in the morning,” Alex answered back. Jack opened his mouth – to argue, disagree, whatever it was—but his words were caught in his throat the moment Alex snaked his hand inside his jeans and then boxer-briefs to touch against Jack’s skin, to wrap around his swollen flesh.  
“A- Al- Alex,” Jack whined, eyes closing for a second, a pained look crossing his face.  
“Watch the road, Jack.” Alex reminded him and worked to loosen the material and free Jack from its confinement. He was breathing hard, his mind probably going a million miles an hour with thoughts of how he’d somehow corrupted Alex. The boy who had grown up so well-mannered and respectable was now giving him road head and he couldn’t even comprehend half of that.  
Jack kept his eyes focused forward, locked on the road, and Alex took that for as good a go-ahead as he was going to get. He ducked beneath Jack’s arm, pushing his own legs further off of the seat and into the foot well of the passenger side to give him more room to move around  
Alex leaned forward, resting his cheek against the flat of Jack’s stomach. Jack’s dick twitched, pressing softly against the side of Alex’s jaw and Alex smiled. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around the base to keep Jack steady, he licked a hot, wet stripe up the side of his cock. Jack hissed above him and Alex could practically feel the way his hands tightened on the steering wheel.  
Alex took his time, circling his tongue around jacks head, sucking and kissing his way down the shaft and then back up again. A soft moan escaped Jack’s throat when Alex licked his lips and sucked the top of him down, pressing his tongue flat against the underside as he slid down.  
“Fuck, Alex,” Jack whispered, hips bucking up involuntarily and Alex freed the arm that was pressed against the back of the seat to drape over Jack’s hips and hold him down.  
Alex moaned around Jack’s cock, sending a shock of vibrations through his lower body and Alex could feel the muscles in his thighs contracting. He was rewarded with a spurt of pre-come and Alex sucked it down greedily, taking as much of his boyfriend down his throat as he could.  
Alex let his free hand trail over Jack’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscles there as he worked his way around his boyfriend’s swollen flesh, reveling in the taste and feel of Jack against his tongue. He could feel the other boys legs flexing under his touch and knew if he looked up Jack’s verdant eyes would be half-closed, struggling to keep his attention on the road, his fingers gripping the steering wheel and fighting against the desire to drop down to tangle in Alexander’s hair.  
Jack was coming apart, all because of Alex. His breath was hitching, breathing increased, and Alex loved it. He loved that he could do this to his lover, knew that if he could just push Jack over that edge just a little bit further… He wanted Jack to let go, needed him to. Once Jack released all of the negative, guilt-ridden thoughts, then he could reach Jack completely.  
“Alex!” Jack called out his name, voice breaking and he dropped a hand to the back of Alex’s head, fingernails digging into the hair at the base of his skull. Then, his fingers tightened and he yanked hard on Alexander’s hair, pulling his head back with a soft pop.  
“Jack… what?” Alex asked, chasing the taste of Jack on his lips with his tongue, looking up through his bangs to find his boyfriend’s face. Jack was staring ahead, face set, eyes flashing as he searched the road. Alex opened his mouth to ask again when the Volkswagen jerked to the side to travel several yards down a nearly hidden dirt trail and Jack was turning the car off of the road and throwing it into park.  
“Are you trying to fucking kill us?” Jack asked, reaching down to grab Alex’s shoulders and pulling him up. Alex’s heart started beating faster, Jack’s fingers digging into the muscles of Alexander’s arms. “Fuck, Alex.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues exactly where chapter one left off! I was debating whether or not I should skip the sex scene, but my friends convinced me not to so here it is!  
> Also, Thomas and James make their first appearance in this chapter.
> 
> ALSO: I have also decided that because this is a cross country road trip, the boys can go pretty much anywhere they want. So, if you have a specific city or landmark you want to see them visit, please comment below and I will try to include it sometime during their journey.

“John,” Alex whispered back, smirking at the expression on his lover’s face. Jack swallowed hard once and then was on Alex, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Alex gasped into his mouth, immediately opening up and letting Jack in. Their tongues tangled, both of them fighting for dominance of the kiss, but the moment Jack slid his hands down Alex’s chest, it was over. Alex moaned, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch.

“Backseat. Now.” Jack’s voice was hard, deep, and it sent a shiver through Alex’s entire body. Alex nodded, kissing Jack once more before scrambling up and climbing over the seat back, careful not to kick Jack when he pulled his long legs over. Jack followed after him, his movements graceful; he practically slid into the back seat, blanketing Alex’s body with his own.

Alex let his eyes fall closed, focusing on the feeling of Jack’s body pressed up against his. His leg slipped between Alex’s open legs, thigh putting a perfect pressure on Alex’s center. His chest was hard, warm, and flush against Alex’s own. Jack’s arms were braced above Alex’s head, one hand curled down to twist in Alex’s long hair to pull his head back. JAck dipped down, biting down on Alex’s bared throat before sealing his lips over the spot and sucking gently.

Alex gasped, bucking his hips up against Johns’s, hands moving to grab the back loops of his jeans and pull him closer. jack bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as the hand not wrapped in Alex’s hair ran down his chest to the button of Alex’s jeans.

Alex lifted his hips, helping John free him of his denim and boxer briefs, and then he was sitting up and John was fisting the bottom of his shirt and yanking it free. Alex smirked and reached for John, freeing him of his clothing until they were both panting, and both beautifully naked. Alex let his eyes trail down Jack’s body—the rise and fall of his flushed chest, the way his stomach muscles rippled with each breath. Jack’s cock was hard, flushed red and standing up proudly. Alex appreciated the view and his breath caught when he scanned back up and met Jack’s hungry eyes.

“Roll over,” Jack ordered, reaching into the front seat, poking around for a few moments and coming back with a small bottle of lube. Alex blinked at it, briefly wondering where the fuck Jack had hidden that without him knowing about it. Jack’s hand was an insistent pressure on his hip, starting to push Alex over and Alex shook his head.

“No,” Alex said quickly and Jack froze, pulling back almost immediately. Alex’s heart skipped a beat when he looked up to see the older boy pressed against the opposite car door, looking almost like he was going to be sick. “No, Jack, I mean yes, but… not like that.” Jack stared at him, not moving until Alex sat up and reached for him again. “I don’t want to do it like that, I want to see you. I want you to see me, see what you do to me, see how much I want you, alright?” Alex tugged on him harder, leaning back slowly.

Jack followed with him and Alex pressed his hand against Jack’s chest, fingertips tracing the freckles that were spattered everywhere. Jack’s heart beat was strong, thrumming underneath his palm, and Alex glanced up, meeting Jack’s eyes.

Alex couldn’t decipher the look on Jack’s face; he was staring down at him, lips set in a hard line, his green eyes flickering back and forth between Alex’s. Finally, he let out a small sound and dipped down, pressing their lips together softly. Alex kissed him back hungrily, trailing his hands up and down John’s back. He could feel Jack playing with the bottle of lubricant, turning it over in his hand, each turn scraping softly against Alex’s hip.

“Can you just get on with it already, Jack?”

He nodded once and in an instant was kissing Alex again, lips and teeth and heat and Alex was powerless against the renewed assault. He opened his mouth with a soft moan, Jack’s tongue pressing in and licking against the roof of Alex’s mouth, fingers dancing their way down the other boys body.

ALex let his legs fall open, shifted to deepen their kiss. Jack slicked his fingers, pressed and twisted as he worked one and then a second inside of Alex. Alex moaned, grinding down on Jack’s fingers. He welcomed the burn, the stretch of his muscle contorting around Jack’s touch. Jack’s movements were deliberately slow, but consistent, slowly drawing out small, helpless sounds from Alex’s throat as he crooked his fingers and brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside.

“Jack,” Alex whispered, jerking his hips up, calves hooking around the back of Jack’s knees. “Jack, please.”

Alex opened his eyes, watching as Jack pulled back and slicked himself up. Their eyes met and Alex’s stomach flipped over at what he saw. Gone was the guarded, careful expression Jack had too often masked himself with and Alex was given his boyfriend’s true face, open and loving. The façade was gone. Jack’s eyes were soft, his lips slightly parted in awe as he stared down at Alex.

Slowly, eyes never leaving Alex’s, Jack lined himself up and pushed in between Alex’s rounded cheeks, enveloping himself in his tight heat. Alex gasped, his entire body responding already losing any semblance of self-control because Jack was looking at him, really looking at him. With love, admiration, desire.

“Alex,” Jack groaned as he bottomed out, their bodies flush together. Alex flexed his legs, pulling Jack in closer, and met his lips in a searing kiss. They breathed together, moving as one, Alex pushing up with every one of Jack’s thrusts.

Because of the size of the backseat, Jack’s movements were slow and deep, the two of them rocking together in tandem. Alex dug his nails into Jack’s shoulders, giving him just the right amount of leverage he needed to angle his hips. Jack hissed, biting down on Alex’s neck at the change in pressure.

“Fuck, Jack,” Alex panted, leaning his head back against the door. With each roll of Jack’s hips, Alex’s head bounced against the door, his cock slid between their sweat-slicked bodies in a delicious friction.

“So good, Alex,” Jack whispered against his throat, tongue darting out to taste Alex’s skin and it sent a shudder through Alex’s body. “Take it so good, feel so good.”

“Right there, Jack,” Alex groaned body tightening around Jack a white hot pressure building in his stomach. Jack ground down, fucking himself into Alex harder, pressing the head of his cock against Alex’s prostate. The smaller boy moaned, legs trembling and then Jack’s hand was there; long, thick, fingers wrapping around his dick and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Jack swept his thumb over the head, fingers tightening around the shaft and Alex moaned again, the sound loud in the confines of the small vehicle.

“That’s right, Alex,” Jack’s voice was wrecked, his breathing heavy and thick against Alex’s neck. “Come on, Alexander… Come for me…”

Alex gasped as Jack twisted his wrist, tightening the tunnel of his grip before jacking down at the same time he bit into the skin of Alex’s throat, all tongue, and teeth, and heat.

Alex cried out, body stiffening as his orgasm ripped through him, painting Jack’s hand and their stomachs with his release. Jack cursed against Alex’s neck, hips stuttering as he fucked into Alex once more before his body started to shake, a low moan spilling from his lips as he came deep inside of him.

The moment Jack collapsed against his chest, Alex’s arms tightened around his back, holding him there. They lay there in silence and Alex could feel Jack’s heart pounding in tandem with his own. He smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his face into Jack’s hair.

“John,” he whispered, fingers trailing small circles over the other boy’s shoulder blades.

“Yeah, babe?” Jacks voice sounded wrecked and Alex loved it.

“As much as I’d love to lay here with you all day, we still have to pick up the others.”

Jack propped himself up on his arms and looked down between them.

“Yes, but first we need to get cleaned up.”

 

After using a roll of toilet paper to clean each other up, and back into their clothes (which took much longer than it should have because it was still only about four o’clock in the morning and therefore, the sun had not yet risen), the two boys got back on the road. Tom and James both lived just outside of town, their homes right next door to each other, so the next stop would be quick.

Jack pulled into Tom’s driveway and honked the horn three times. Alex looked at him and rolled his eyes while Jack sat in the driver’s seat with a smug smile on his face.

“Y’know, the rest of the world is still sleeping. You could have some respect.”

“Well if I were you, Alex, I’d be less worried about the rest of the world and more worried about your backseat smelling like sex.”

Alex glared at him and reached back to roll the windows down in the backseat. With a smirk on his face, Jack turned back to Tom’s house to see both him and James walking out.

“What the fuck is this?” Jack grabbed Alexander’s arm and swung him back into the front seat. Alex let out a squeal, but quickly composed himself after noticing what Jack was so worried about.

Tom walked to the back of the car and put his belongings in the trunk. James got in on the passenger side and flipped his stuff up over the seat back before turning around only to notice the other boys staring at him with a look of bewilderment.

“Jimbo, got anything you want to put out on the table?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know John, ask Thomas.” He replied sarcastically.  
Tom climbed in on the other side with a smile tugging at his lips. He looked over at James who just shrugged.

“The fuck is going on Jefferson? You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Alex laughed and shared a look with the guys in the back seat.

“Surprise, we’re gay!” Tom exclaimed.

“No shit. Well congrats, you two. When did this all happen?”

“After prom. Duh. When did everyone else hook up?”

Jack just nodded, and turned back around, starting the car. Alex scooted over to the seat in the middle and reached for Jack’s hand. Alex smiled and leaned his head on Johns shoulder.

“Well boys, this is it. This is where the world begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise that not every chapter will be porn. The very next chapter will not include any (I know that for sure) because they'll be on the road. I don't know about later on, but if you have a certain thing you'd like to see, I guess I could fit it in there somehow.
> 
> Please subscribe to this story so you'll be notified when the next chapter is up! I will try to get it done by the end of the week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, and I truly hope you enjoyed it!! Please subscribe to this story so you'll be notified when the next chapter is posted!


End file.
